Mistakes Made
by idontknow1719
Summary: Teddy is invited to the coolest party in school- Seth Callaghan's house party. What happens when Teddy makes a few mistakes herself?
1. Chapter 1: Mistakes

My best friend Ivy, my ex-boyfriend Spencer, and I went to the coolest party you could be invited to- Seth Callaghan's end of the year house party. My mom was really reluctant to let me go and I pestered her enough for her to finally say yes. I never knew how it would change my life.

When we got to the party, almost everyone in my grade was there. I barely knew any of them so I stayed with Spencer and Ivy, hanging around but not dancing (I'm a _really_ bad dancer). When we exhausted all topics of conversation, Spencer went to go get drinks and Ivy left to go dance. I drank the punch and was surprised by its taste. I didn't realize it then, but there was alcohol in it. After a few more drinks, Spencer and I were pretty tipsy. He left to go dance, and I stood at the edges of the dance floor ridiculously bobbing my head to the music. That was when Seth came up to me.

Seth is hot, even hotter than Spencer. His short blond hair was messily styled. His blue-green eyes sparkled. Seth is six inches taller than me, and muscled. His amazing smile always caught my attention. He was flashing this famous smile at me now. I had a crush on him, even before I had a crush on Spencer. "How's the party?" he asked, yelling because the music was really loud. "It's the best!" was my response. We talked a little more, and then he told me that he wanted to show me something. (I know, I know. It's a pretty stupid act to fall for, but hey, I was drunk.)

He led me to his room on the third floor. The whole time there all I was thinking about was that he was holding my hand. (I had been dreaming of it since fourth grade.) He closed the door when we got to the room. That was when Seth leaned in to kiss me. I instinctively pulled back, but my common sense was _really_ clouded. I hesitated, but then I kissed him. I couldn't help myself- his lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. He lightly pressed his lips to mine and held me by my hips. I raised my arms up and clasped them behind his neck. We kept kissing and he started to become passionate. This was when Seth started to move his arms across my body. He caressed me and then gently pushed me on his bed. And now you can guess what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2: Knocked Up

It was twelve when Ivy drove Spencer and me to our houses. She had realized we were drunk so she decided it was time to leave. She was talking about being irresponsible, but I didn't listen. I was too caught up on what had happened to me. I kept on thinking, _stupid, stupid, stupid_. I tried to act as normal as I could when I got home. Luckily, my parents were asleep but they had left a note on the family room table. It read- _Teddy, We agreed that you were responsible enough that we don't have to stay up until you come back. It's ten now, so you should be home soon. We went to sleep because today was really hard at work. We love you honey. _I was thinking about what they would say if they knew what had happened to me. I didn't have time to worry about it so I went to sleep.

At school, Seth started to show interest in being my boyfriend. Spencer seemed jealous and Ivy seemed suspicious. I tried to ignore him the first few days because I was really freaked out. I didn't feel anything different for the next few days, and every day I felt happier because I was surer that there were no consequences to that night. I was wrong. A week after the party, I started to get morning sickness and other signs that I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. Even after my home pregnancy test came up positive, I went to the doctor to absolutely make sure. He said yes.

I cried for two days almost non-stop. Nobody knew what was wrong; they just knew that usually annoyingly cheerful Teddy was breaking down almost every minute. My mom was so worried that she made me stay home from school. No one in my family knew about my morning sickness, though. I was pretty sure I was safe. At least, I hoped I was. I didn't have the courage to tell anyone, not Ivy, Seth, Spencer, and especially not my parents. I didn't know how they would react. Would they be disappointed? Yes. Would they be accepting? I hoped so.

After English class one day, Ivy cornered me. "What's wrong, Teddy? You've been acting really weird lately." That was when I finally told someone my story. She seemed shocked. "So _this_ is what it's all about. Wow, Ted. You've dug yourself a _really_ deep hole. What are you going to do? Have you told your parents yet?" I shook my head no. "Teddy, you know you'll have to." "I know," I told her.

After that, Ivy was really supportive. She kept on pestering me to tell someone else. It got to the point that I decided to tell someone else.

I waited for him at the end of P.E. He saw me as he was going to the locker room. He flashed his smile at me. "What's up?" he asked. "Hey Seth. I have to talk to you," I told him nervously. "Okay. Let me get changed first." I fidgeted near the door of the boy's locker room until Seth came out. He saw my worried and anxious expression right away. "What's wrong, Teddy?" he asked. "I have to tell you something really important, Seth." "What is it?" he looked a little shaky himself. "I- I'm pregnant." I barely whispered out the last word. His face crumpled. "What… Why… But… We were drunk." His voice broke at the last sentence. "I don't know what to do!" I cried. I started to sob into his shoulder. He stood there, not moving. I couldn't take it. He wouldn't even _try_ to comfort me. "Say something!" I yelled. I looked into his face. He was looking at something. Or some_one._ "Spencer," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Spencer Knows

I turned around. Spencer was right behind me. His mouth was moving but no sound came out. His eyes were staring at Seth's intensely, and they narrowed. Then he started to look at me. His face showed so much hurt, it devastated me. "Spencer…" I started. "No, Teddy. Don't explain. How could you?" Spencer's voice was detached. His eyes moved towards my still flat stomach. Then he just walked away, his jaw clenched. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" I called after him. He turned around. "Of course not, Teddy. I'd be a terrible friend if I did," Spencer told me. "Thanks, Spencer," I whispered. He turned back around and quickly left.

I looked up at Seth, who had his arms wrapped around my waist. "I have to talk to him," I said. Seth nodded his head and let go of me. I ran after Spencer. "Spencer!" I called. He turned back around. "Look, Teddy, I have to get to class," he said, exasperated. "Spencer, we have to talk. I mean, really talk," I said. He looked at me without saying a word. "Please!" I was getting desperate. I didn't want to lose a friend, not now. "Okay. How about after school? Well, if you don't have any plans with Seth," He said Seth's name with despise. "Okay Spencer. After school at your house," I agreed. "Okay then," he said coldly. I watched him leave, regretting everything that I had done.

After the scene that I had today, I really needed to talk to someone. At lunch, Ivy and I talked about what had happened after Seth's P.E. class. "Teddy, why does it seem that drama follows you everywhere?" She asked. "Ivy, this is _really _serious. I have no idea what to do. I wasn't even planning on telling Spencer today! And my family. What would they think? My parents would kill me! And PJ and Gabe- how would I explain it to them? What about Charlie? She would only be two years older than her niece! And…" I rambled. "Teddy! Calm down. Take it one step at a time. I'll be here for you and so will Seth and Spencer," Ivy interjected. "What will happen this afternoon? Spencer will be really mad at me!" I told her. "He'll understand. Eventually," she said.

After school, I texted my mom where I would be. I rode to Spencer's house in his car, and we were silent for half the trip. "Teddy, you barely know Seth. Why did you have to do it with _him?_" he finally asked. "I was drunk, Spencer. So were you. You know what it feels like. I wasn't thinking straight," I explained. "Neither was I but that doesn't mean I went and fooled around with a stranger!" he burst. I was about to retort, but I tried to keep my cool and took a deep breath. "He's not a stranger. We've known each other since fourth grade, Spencer," I said. "Wow, that's great. You had a one night stand with a boy who you met in _fourth grade_," he said sarcastically, "I bet you he never has even thought about you except when he was drunk. I mean, who would want to be _your_ boyfriend?"

"You did," I said in a small voice. "Well did you ever wonder why I cheated on you?" he exploded. He quickly tried to apologize. "Teddy, I'm sorry. That wasn't… I didn't…" I shook my head. "Is that what you think of me? That someone would only like me because they were drunk? Were you drunk when you said yes to our date?" "I didn't mean to say that, Teddy!" I stared at him steadily. "But you did say it, Spencer. And now you can't take it back. Ever. How could you hurt me like that?"

"Teddy you don't understand. I was really stupid when I decided to cheat on you. I was just so confused with my feelings about you. But now I know my feelings about you," he said softly. "What are they, Spencer? Do you hate me? Am I annoying? Is that it?" I felt the tears start to flow. "No, Teddy," Spencer whispered. We had reached his house and he stopped the car. "I love you." Then he leaned in to kiss me.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

"Spencer! What are you doing?" I said, startled. He stopped. "I'm sorry, Teddy. How can I be so stupid? What was I thinking? It's so confusing, all of this- with your pregnancy and Seth. I guess you want to be with him now, right?" I shook my head. "I have no idea either! Do you think it's not confusing for me? I'm the one that's pregnant! And besides that, two people are trying to hit on me with one of them being my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me and the other who was already in my pants and got me pregnant… I have no idea what to do! My feelings are so twisted around and a mess! And do you know the worst part? I'm regretting that I didn't let you kiss me."

"I'm not going to, Teddy. I'll wait until you sort out your feelings for me and Seth," Spencer said half-heartedly. "We should get out of the car now. I guess we can help each other with homework since we finished talking," he suggested. I said yes, and we went to his house to go study.

After the awkward time "studying" (I was _way_ too preoccupied to care about the Pythagorean Theorem), I was ready to go home. I knew I had to tell my family about my pregnancy, but after today I was too tired.

I've been doing better with the crying spontaneously. I don't do it nearly as much as I did when I first learned I was pregnant. My mom now thinks I'm getting better, and I am. I have three people to support me and I'm not as scared as I was. That doesn't mean I was back to normal, though. None of PJ and Gabe's schemes made me mad, and I haven't been making my video diaries for a while now. I guess talking to my future teenage sister about being pregnant isn't really the best "this is what you should do to survive being a teen" type of thing.

Luckily, no one really bothered me at home today. Of course, that might be due to the fact that I barely saw them. I stayed in my room for most of the night, having the excuse of not feeling well (which was not entirely a lie). Ivy called me around eight o'clock and we talked for an hour. She kept on pestering me to tell my family. I kept telling her no. I finally went into a fitful sleep, waking up in cold sweat because of everything that happened these past few weeks.

The next day, at lunch, Ivy bombarded me. "Teddy, we need to talk."

"We've been talking for a long time now, Ivy," I told her.

"No, I mean with Seth and Spencer too," she corrected.

"What? How did you? Ivy!"

"Sorry Teddy. I decided we needed to talk to you about… _Everything_," she said.

Ivy led me to a lunch table where Spencer and Seth were waiting about a foot away from each other. They looked tense, and seemed like they were trying _really_ hard not to kill each other. I sat right in between them, and they both smiled at me. Ivy sat across from me. "Okay. So now what?" I asked.

"Okay. So we all know that Seth knocked up Teddy. There was some drama but now Teddy has to do the hardest part of all this: she has to tell her parents," Ivy explained, "Okay so we should have one or two people go to help Teddy out. I, of course, am going because I'm her best friend. You two, on the other hand, are just making more problems. Which one of you is going?"

"I am!" Seth and Spencer said at the same time. "No! Not you! This is my baby!" said Seth. "I'm not the one who knocked her up! I'm going!" said Spencer. I threw my head in my hands. "Stop it!" I told both of them, "How about all of you go? It couldn't get any worse if another person goes. I'm going to get killed anyway." It was decided. I was going to tell my parents that I was pregnant. Today.


	5. Chapter 5: Reactions

The rest of the day went by too quickly and in the blink of an eye I was headed home. I was so nervous that I was shivering. Ivy asked me if I was alright (which I said no to), Spencer put his arm around me and told me everything was going to be fine (which I didn't believe), and Seth hugged me and held my hand the whole ride there (which Spencer seemed to hate). I never thought I could be so afraid to talk to my parents.

When we got to my driveway, Ivy looked back at me. "Are you ready, Teddy? I didn't mean to rhyme," she said. "No, but I guess I'll have to do it anyway," I said shakily. We all got out of the car, and I told Seth that he should keep his hands off of me because my parents don't know him. Spencer smiled smugly. I was way too hung up on what I was going to say.

I stood at the door for a long time, thinking for the billionth time about how stupid I was that night. Ivy finally took my hand and opened the door with my keys. My mom was sitting on the couch reading a book and my Dad was laughing at some show on the TV. Luckily, PJ and Gabe weren't there, so there was less pressure (but not by much). Charlie was scribbling on a piece of paper. "Hey kids!" my mom said as she looked up from her book. "Oh, you must be Seth. It's nice to meet you!" Seth leaned over and shook her hand. "What's up with this entourage here?" My mom was still smiling, but she soon realized the serious expressions on our faces. "Is something wrong?"

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk," I managed. "Can it wait? The show is about to end," my Dad says. I wish it could have waited but instead I answered, "Not really."

"Okay honey. We can talk in the kitchen. Would you three like to have some drinks?" my mom asked. "No thank you, Mrs. D," Ivy responded. She gave me a reassuring look, and I went into the kitchen with my parents.

"I really need some advice. I have this friend, and she got um… pregnant. She's trying to decide if she should tell her parents but she's really scared. What would you say if she were your daughter?" I quickly said.

"Are you kidding? I'd be _really_ furious! A sixteen year old! Pregnant!" my Dad laughed.

"Oh wow, honey. I don't know what I would say. But I'm pretty glad it wasn't you, Teddy. If it were, well, let's not get into that," my mom said innocently, "Who is this friend of yours?"

Their responses didn't really boost my confidence.

"Mom, Dad, I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant," I said softly. I looked down so that I wouldn't have to see their reactions.

My Dad suddenly said a little loudly, with his jaw clenched, "Teddy, you're sixteen! Do you want to ruin your life forever?" I looked up. His expression suddenly changed from disappointment to anger. His voice got louder. "Who did this to you?" My mom had stayed uncharacteristically quiet. She was staring at her mug, with her lips pressed into a line.

"Well? Who?" My Dad was still yelling. I had a feeling that Ivy, Spencer, and Seth were all hearing this. "Answer me, Teddy!"

"It was Seth," I finally choked out. I've never seen my Dad so angry and my mom so quiet. It scared me. My Dad stormed out of the kitchen into the living room. I trailed behind him, afraid to see what would happen.

My Dad stomped into the living room. Ivy, Spencer, and Seth all stood up. "Mr. Duncan," started Seth. "Don't you dare try to make an excuse. You got my baby girl PREGNANT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! And if you _ever_ try to come close to my Teddy again…" my Dad was threatening. I had to do something. My friends looked terrified, especially Seth. "Dad! Stop it!" I yelled at him.

"Teddy, don't get into this! This is between _me_ and the guy who got _you_ pregnant!"

"But it wasn't his entire fault Dad! I made a mistake too!" We were still yelling.

"Don't you talk back to me! Get in the kitchen NOW!"

"NO! You can't blame everything on Seth!" My dad turned around. His voice got dangerously quiet and calm.

"Teddy. Get. In. The. Kitchen. Now."

"No Dad. If you can say something to Seth, you can say the same thing to me."

My Dad then did something he had _never_ done before. He slapped me. The things that happened next were a blur. I remember my mom coming in and yelling, "BOB!" and everyone else rushing towards me and my dad.

He looked as stunned as I was. I could feel the angry red mark start to form on my cheek. All I was thinking was, _You lost your daddy. _That realization made my tears flow silently down my face. I couldn't take it anymore. Just as Ivy started to wrap her arms around me, I ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Parents

I didn't know how long I ran. I finally stopped when I felt a little nauseous. I was in a part of town I had never seen. I collapsed onto the sidewalk, and started bawling my eyes out. A few minutes later, someone fell heavily next to me. I looked up, afraid that it would be some stranger trying to hit on me. It was Seth. He was gasping for air, looking down.

"Why'd you follow me?" I asked, blubbering. "Just making sure you were okay," he said, breathing heavily. We sat like this for a few minutes, me crying my eyes out and Seth panting. He finally spoke.

"Teddy, it's okay to be mad at me. I mean, I _am_ the one who took advantage of you when you were drunk. I was too but still… It was my fault."

"Stop talking like that. It's not like you were the only one who… you know…"

"Had sex?" he finished for me.

"Yeah. Seth, don't blame yourself," I had stopped sobbing by this time. He nodded.

"Where are Ivy and Spencer?" I asked.

"Ivy stopped around three blocks and said that you would come back," he said with a smile.

"And Spencer?"

"He told me that _we_ had to figure out our huge problem before we all figure out the little ones." I was surprised. Spencer had let Seth run after me alone because he cared a lot about me.

"Oh," I answered. Then I had another thought. "Do you know where we are? I have no idea."

"Yeah. We're around a mile away from my house. I sometimes bike here," Seth said.

"Do… Do you think that I can stay over at your house? I'm not ready to go back to mine," I stammered.

He looked at me intently. "Are you sure, Teddy?"

"I'd rather not go back right now. You know, after what happened today," I answered. Seth looked a little nervous. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I haven't told my parents yet."

"Well, I don't think today can get too much worse, don't you think? Besides, I'll be there too." Just the thought of meeting his parents made me nervous. They weren't there at the night of the party, and I've never seen them before.

"Okay then. I guess we'll go to my house tonight," Seth responded.

When we finally reached Seth's house, I couldn't walk across the threshold. "Teddy, you can stay with Ivy if you want to," he said. "No, it's okay. I'll have to meet your parents anyway," I replied.

When I at last stepped in the door, Seth called out to his mom. She stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "Hey, Seth. Who's this?" she said with a smile. Seth wrapped his arms around me. "This is Teddy, mom."

"Teddy! I've heard so much about you! Seth talks about you all the time!" I smiled up at Seth. "Mom!" he said, but with a smile. Mrs. Callaghan's smile disappeared. "What happened to you, Teddy? Your face has… it looks like…"

"Mom, we have to tell you something," Seth said. "Sure," she said, sounding worried.

"Teddy is pregnant," Seth said looking down.

"Oh Seth, Teddy…" she answered, shaking her head. She went over to us and sternly told us, "You should have been more careful. How can you be so irresponsible?" she took a deep breath. "How did you get that mark?"

I touched my cheek, where my dad slapped me. I guess it was still there. "My dad didn't take the news of my pregnancy very well," I whispered. "Teddy, it's okay," Mrs. Callaghan said, embracing me, "he'll understand. I'm guessing that you don't want to go back today, right?"

"How did you guess?" I asked startled. "I understand what it's like, Teddy. Has Seth ever told you how old I am?" I shook my head.

"No," I said.

She smiled. "I was 17 when I had Seth. My dad threw me out, I had no money. I lived with my boyfriend. I didn't have many friends to help me out though. Seth's father was my rock and I married him. And look where I am now. Sure you can stay with us. We'd be happy to have you as a guest."

When Mr. Callaghan came home, Seth and I told him about my pregnancy. He acted a lot calmer than my dad. He accepted us, but made sure we stayed in separate rooms at night (which I didn't protest to).

I never knew how big and expensive looking Seth's house was. I had a bit of trouble looking for the bathroom, and Seth had to lead me, laughing, to the opposite side of the house. I was at the Callaghan's house the whole weekend. As luck may have it, drama followed me there too.

On Sunday, after an amazing breakfast, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Callaghan got up to answer. I could hear her part of the conversation.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

"Oh. Yes. She's right over here."

"Teddy! You have very important visitors!"

I walked to the door, wondering who it could be. It was my parents.


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

"Teddy, honey," my mom said with a shaky smile.

"Mom, Dad, why are you here?" I asked, surprised. It was too hard to meet their eyes.

"We want to talk to you, Teddy, like civilized people. No yelling or… hitting. We want to know what happened. And we want to let you know we're here for you, Teddy," my dad said carefully.

We all stood there awkwardly until Mrs. Callaghan said, "Why don't you come in? We can talk in the living room." My parents slowly followed her in, my mom looking back at me. Seth and I walked into the living room too.

"Please make yourselves at home. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," Mrs. Callaghan said. Everyone sat down, Seth and I on the loveseat and my parents on the chairs opposite of us. "Mr. Duncan, Mrs. Duncan, I want to apologize," Seth said, "It was _completely_ irresponsible for us to do what we did."

"I should apologize too," my dad added, "Teddy, I am so sorry. I should not have hit you. It was rash and I wasn't thinking at all. I was so angry but that doesn't give me the right to hit you like that."

"Teddy, we want you back at the house. It's not the same without you there. Charlie is crying a lot, PJ- well PJ's just PJ. Gabe- well, he's just Gabe too. Actually, it's only me, your father, and Charlie that needs you back. Please, Teddy," my mom told me pleadingly.

I was about to answer but then my dad asked, "What happened? Tell us everything. Well, not everything, just, you know…"

Seth and I looked at each other. "It was at the party, Mr. Duncan. My party… Here… Some of my friends put alcohol in the punch and… Teddy and I had some," Seth said.

"You drank?" my dad said trying to tone down his anger.

"I didn't know," I said.

"Did you know, Seth?" my mom asked.

Seth looked down. "Yes," his voice was small. My dad's jaw tightened, but he (thankfully) kept his cool. We were done talking about how it happened, so we started to talk about what was going to happen with Seth's parents there too. It finally ended with my parents having dinner at the Callaghan house.

By the end of the night, my head was swimming. I was still so confused about everything that was happening around me. I had to talk to someone about this, someone who knew (at least somewhat) what I was going through. "Excuse me," I said, "Can Seth and I talk alone?" Our parents (reluctantly) nodded their heads. Seth led me to his room and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Talk

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Everything. Since it happened, we barley have had time to talk to each other. You _are_ the father. We have no idea how we're going to handle a _baby_! What about school? Are we even going to keep it?"

"Wait a minute… Did you just ask if we were going to keep the baby? What do you mean by that? Adoption, maybe. But if you were talking about _abortion_…" Seth said.

"Well, I don't know, maybe. Those options are still open," I told him.

"No. We're either going to keep the baby or put it up to adoption," Seth said.

"What do you mean? I should have some input in this! It is _me_ who's carrying the baby. What if _I_ don't want to carry it? I'm only 16! Do you know how hard it is to be 16 and pregnant? Even those girls on the TV show have a hard time!"

Seth took a deep breath. "Okay. But I'm begging you, please don't abort the baby." His eyes were pleading. "Okay fine. I won't. And I can't even imagine doing that to a baby." Seth smiled and took my hands. He pulled me closer. "We're going to get through this," he whispered, "Together."

I smiled back at him. "How are you so sure about that?" I asked playfully. "Because you know… I'm amazing and all!" he said laughing. I laughed with him, but it ended up in a hysterical crying. "Teddy!" Seth cried as he put his arms around me. "We're going to be fine. We have our families to support us, and our friends, and each other. Don't worry," he murmured reassuringly.

"The thing is I don't know if I can handle it! I'm not cut out to be a teen and pregnant!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "Teddy, no one is cut out to be a pregnant teen. But you know what? I know that you will come out of this _smiling_. You know why? Because that's what you do. You always smile even when you're having the worst day in your life. That's why everyone loves you, Teddy. That's why _I_ love you." He lifted up my chin and kissed my lightly on the lips. "I'll always be here for you. I promise."

"TEDDY! WE'RE GOING HOME!" my mom yelled up the stairs. "What a mood killer!" Seth said jokingly. I laughed and tried to leave the room, but he kept on trying to pull me back. "C'mon Seth! I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll see you later," he said, leading me out of the room.

As my parents and I drove home, I had a sudden realization. "Do PJ and Gabe know?" My mom looked back at me. "Not yet honey. But you'd have to tell them. Of course, they'll find out sometime during your second trimester but I think you should tell them before then," she said, trying to make light of the situation. It didn't really help. It just meant that I had to tell my brothers.


	9. Chapter 9: Doubts

**How do you like my story so far? Please review! I also have a poll up on my profile, so check it out!**

"Mom, how am I supposed to tell them? 'Hey PJ! Hey Gabe! You know how I've been crying hysterically this past month? Or how I've disappeared this weekend? Yeah it's because I'm preggers. How's life?'"

"No honey, that's not the way to approach it. Just flat out say it or else they'll get bored and not listen," my dad said. When I didn't laugh, his voice got serious. "Honey, you know how to handle your brothers better than your mom and I do. They'll understand- at least better than I did." I nodded and for the rest of our ride home I tried to figure out what to say (which I've been doing a lot lately).

When we reached our house, I opened the door and saw Gabe and PJ playing a video game in the family room. "Hey Gabe, look who's here!" PJ said. "Hey Teddy," Gabe said distractedly.

"I have to tell you something," I told them nervously. They didn't answer.

"I'm pregnant," I said. All they did was look at each other and start laughing. "Good one, Teddy. Did mom and dad put you up to this? I bet they did!" PJ laughed. "Yeah! No offense, but you're terrible at lying, Teddy!" Gabe said.

"I'm not lying, guys. I'm _really_ pregnant," I told them. "You? Pregnant? Yeah, sure. Just like I'm going to get an A on a test," PJ said. They laughed again. "Yeah, and just like _I'm_ going to follow the rules at school!" Gabe added.

"I am serious!" I yelled frustrated. That was when my parents came through the door. "What's wrong?" my mom asked. "They won't believe that I'm pregnant!" I complained. My mom and dad's faces broke into smiles. "I think they'll believe you when you have a baby bump, Teddy," my mom said.

I just gave up, went to my room, and called Ivy. She wanted to know _everything_- what I did at Seth's house (or as she called it, mansion), how my parents reacted the second time, how my brothers reacted (she burst out laughing), and asked about any intimate things Seth and I shared (which she didn't believe to be just one kiss). I was glad to have Ivy to talk to, but she didn't really act like it was actually happening. She was just talking about everything like it was the latest gossip from school. I hated to admit that to myself, but it was true.

By the time I was ready to go to bed, I was still so amazingly clueless to what I was going to do about everything in my life. I was lying on my bed staring at the fan when I heard a faint knock on my door. My mom slowly pushed it open and poked her head in. "Hey sweetie. How're you doing?"

"Truthfully, I'm doing terrible. What am I supposed to do?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, pushing the door further. I nodded. She crept into my room and lay in the bed with me. "It must be pretty confusing," she said.

"You think? Mom, Seth and I were talking today. What are we supposed to do with a baby? I'm not sure if I'm ready to keep it but putting it up for adoption seems… wrong," I told her.

"Honey, I wish I could decide for you but this is your decision- and Seth's too. _You _have to decide if you're going to keep the baby. _You're_ going to have to figure out if you're going to stay with Seth," my mom said while stroking my hair.

"That doesn't really help me right now, mom. I just wish that I could go back in time and stop those mistakes from being made. I don't even know if I love Seth! The only reason why we spend time together is because of this whole baby issue. I have no idea if he's only being nice because of the baby or if he _really_ does love me! I haven't even thought about if I should even try a relationship! I haven't had the time to think about who's going to help me with this baby in the future," I blurted.

"Teddy, don't worry yourself too much about that. Just remember that he's here for you _now_. If Seth can't be a father later then he wasn't meant to be with you," my mom whispered.

"Well, I'll have to go check on Charlie and the boys. Goodnight, honey," she said after a few moments. "Goodnight, mom," I replied. A few minutes after she left the room, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and picked it up. "Hey Spencer. What's up?"


	10. Chapter 10: A Phone Call with Spencer

"Hey Teddy. I just called to see if you were okay. I hadn't heard from you since you know…" he trailed off.

"I'm fine, Spencer. I'm back at home and my parents understand now. My brothers won't believe me though. Thanks for calling, by the way. How're you?"

"I'm fine now that I know you're okay," he said shyly. I smiled at the thought of him thinking about me the whole weekend. "So… Where'd you go? I tried stopping by at your house yesterday but your mom said you weren't there." I wondered how he would react when I told him. "I was at Seth's house," I said carefully.

"Oh… Uh… Di-did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was okay, I guess."

"Great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. 'Night," Spencer said quickly. "Goodnight," I replied. I groaned. It was all so much. I was even thinking about _actually_ aborting my baby. I pushed the thought away and tried to make up for my lack of sleep.


End file.
